


Kiss Me

by decoratedemergency



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decoratedemergency/pseuds/decoratedemergency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>two samsteve ficlets that involve them kissing. can u believe i submitted the first one for a grade? what else was i supposed to do with the prompt "kiss me"?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> two samsteve ficlets that involve them kissing. can u believe i submitted the first one for a grade? what else was i supposed to do with the prompt "kiss me"?

1.

“Kiss me,” said Sam.

“What?” Steve asked, taken off guard by the statement.

“If they’re supposed to believe we’re married, you’ll have to kiss me tonight at the banquet.” 

Sam was right. They were working undercover to get intel from a weapons organization and posing as a married couple at the events. Tonight was the grand banquet and their performance needed to be perfect to secure their spot. 

“Unless you’re not comfortable with that,” he added.

Steve was more than comfortable with that. Kissing Sam had been on Steve’s mind since that morning he finally approached him on his morning run. Then again when he visited Sam at the VA and Sam smiled that contagious smile. And again when he Natasha crashed at Sam’s house and Sam was wearing that purple shirt that was tight in all the right places. And once more when he woke up in the hospital and Sam was by his side. OK, Steve thought about kissing Sam a lot. He was just waiting for the right moment (well, that’s what he told himself). He never imagined their first kiss would be staged for a mission.

“No, I want to.” Steve admitted, looking down as his cheeks flushed pink.

Sam beamed with joy and couldn’t disguise the smile that spread across his face. He felt the same way. He thought a lot about kissing Steve. However, he wanted to take things slow and make sure it was right (well, that’s what he told himself). 

“I just- I need practice,” Steve continued.

“What makes you think that?” Sam asked, playful as he pulled Steve closer by his tie.

“Nat  _might_  have suggested it after we kissed for an undercover mission.” 

“Well,  _Mr. Wilson._ ” Sam teased. “We’ve got some time to practice before we leave.” 

 

* * *

2.

“I hope I’m not interrupting any plans,” said Steve. He decided to surprise Sam and visit him during his lunch break.

“Nah, I was just on my way to grab a bite,” Sam replied. Truth be told he was glad Steve stopped by. It was a slow Monday and the only thing he could do to pass the time was paperwork. They decided to take a stroll in the park a few blocks over before grabbing a bite.

“I had fun Saturday night. You have a great taste in music.” Steve said. 

Sam invited Steve over to listen to music Saturday night. He was impressed that Steve brushed up on Marvin Gaye, but Steve was still fairly new to Motown. They listened to hits from The Supremes, Jackson 5, The Temptations, and Steve Wonder. Sam didn’t hesitate to bust a move and Steve eventually joined him.

“Well, you’ve got some priceless dance moves,” Sam sneered.

“Maybe you could teach me some more,” Steve smiled.

“Definitely. Oh and we’re just getting started with the music.”

Their walk came to a holt as they approached a big oak tree. The weather was delightful and they both went silent for a moment as they absorbed the scenery. Steve caught a glimpse of Sam’s lips and couldn’t stop himself from staring. He was so busy gazing at Sam’s lips that he didn’t notice Sam was checking out his torso.

“Is every shirt he owns tight?” Sam thought.

When their eyes finally locked, Steve’s face flushed pink. Sam’s face softened and he closed the space between them. He gently cupped Steve’s face to pull him into a kiss when-

_Thump!_

Steve’s forehead bumped into Sam’s.

“Sorry! I-“ Steve started. 

“No, it’s okay! I was overstepping--”

“No- Can we try that again?”

Sam reached for Steve’s face once more and Steve leaned in with caution this time. Sam lead the kiss and Steve desperately followed. When they finally broke apart, Steve was flustered and Sam took a moment to catch his breath.

“Did I really just kiss Captain America?” Sam took a step back and scratched his head. “Did Captain America just kiss me back?” 

Steve laughed and nodded before pulling Sam into another kiss.

“I  _really_  don’t want this to end but I’m hungry and I’ve gotta head back to work soon,” said Sam.

“Can I make it up to you tonight?” Steve offered.

“Pick me up at 8,” Sam replied with a grin.


End file.
